Königswache
Der Königswache Division KMP is the Militant Wing of the Konservative Monarchistische Partei. Founding When Christoph Graf von Wittelsbach survived an assassination attempt in 2491, blamed on the terrorist organization Radikale Aktione Dundorf, thought to be acting with the support of the Communist element in Dundorf, he and Gerhard Graf von Rommel decided to create an organization within the KMP to provide security for the party leadership. With the KMP's staunchest supporters being ex-Military, and considering the number of ex-soldiers personally befriended by the Graf von Wittelsbach and the Krohnprinzen, this was not difficult. Organization The Königswache is highly organized, thanks to the wide-spread military experience of it's leadership. The Kampfgruppen The Königswache Division is broken into three elements: Kamfgruppen Eins, Kampfgruppen Zwei and Kampfgruppen Drei. *Kampfgruppen Eins Kampfgruppen Eins is the most respected branch. It co-ordinates security for every KMP event and party head-quarters. It's membership also provides the rank-and-file for any more violent action taken by the Königswache. *Kampfgruppen Zwei Kampfgruppen Zwei oversees the training of new recruits. It also acts as an auxiliary brigade. A potential recruit must go through KG2's basic training course, which is mostly just a refresher for the ex-military elements, but is a major help to the Ankömmling or newcomers who have no prior military or law-enforcement experience. Any recruit who is not ex-military or law-enforcement must serve in Kampfgruppen Zwei until such time as they are deemed worthy of advancement to one of the other Gruppen. The auxiliaries provide uniformed security functions, patroling party HQs, holding crowds away from stages, clearing paths for party-speakers leaving events, which frees up the KG1 for more important duties. *Kampfgruppen Drei Kampfgruppen Drei is the Intelligence brigade of the Königswache. It operates an international spy-network on behalf of the Pan-Terran Royalist Army, and also within Dundorf, secretly, for political purposes. It's existence is un-official. On the books it is responsible for Janitorial Duties after political events. Numbers The Königswache's KG1 never numbers less than 50,000 men, but KG2's membership fluctuates with the KMP's popularity. KG3's membership numbers are un-known. Current numbers are estimated at about 120,000, with roughly 60,000 in the KG1's foreign combat brigade. This number does not include the "Janitorial Group" KG3, whose numbers, locations, and activities remain the province of nervous speculation. Equipment Private Ownership of military-grade weapons is legal in Dundorf, so the Königswache is very well armed. KG2 is armed by it's membership, the rule is you can carry what you own, by way of firearms. KG1 is armed by the Königswache, with assault rifles, sub-machine guns, grenades, explosives, mines and shoulder-fired anti-tank and anti-air weapons. The Königswache owns several "Civilian" helicopters and un-armed armoured cars, as well as un-armoured military-grade SUV's and trucks. They have squad helicopters (Civilian-grade, like tv news helicopters) suitable for carrying no more than 5-10 men and larger transport helicopters (de-commissioned military) capable of carrying arms, munitions, supplies and in some-cases vehicles, as well as platoon-numbers of men. In addition the Königswache possesses two high-capacity military transport airplanes, decommissioned in the 2470s and sold at auction to the KMP in 2492. Just exactly what kind of Matériel the Königswache may have had access to during Commander Gerhard Graf von Rommel's 9-year term as Minister of Defence is wholly unknown, and as much cause for nervous speculation as KG3. Operations The Königswache's KG1 is the primary element of the Pan-Terran Royalist Army, an organization founded by the KMP, and designed to counter the activities of the Pan-Terran Red Army. Out of all the members of the PTRA, the Königswache is the only one guaranteed to respond to a call for help. Clandestine Actions The Königswache's Division attached to the Pan-Terran Royalist Army has several hundred ex-special forces members within it's ranks that form commando-units, capable of special forces actions. These can be carried out on behalf of the KMP or it's interests without the knowledge of the public or any government. It also has Combat brigades within KG1 that specialise in "Military Advisor" operations, which consist mainly of training and organization, although "organization" can come to the point of assuming command, and these units are also used for "Un-official" combat. Open Operations In the event of the PTRA's open support of combat action, the Königswache sends in combat brigades from KG1, armed and equipped to the highest standards within the Königswache, and acting as Military Advisors, leadership elements and elite fighters within the main Royalist force in the field of operations. The Military Advisors of KG1 are also used to train (and on occasion equip) the Militias of PTRA Member-Parties world-wide, openly where possible, clandestinely where not, providing "Private Security Services" on paper where open Military Advisors are not allowed and cannot get in otherwise. Conflicts So far the Königswache has not openly fought in a conflict on behalf of the PTRA except in Beluzia; currently the PTRA has offered to take part, on the Royalist side, in potential Communist uprisings in Hutori and Mordusia. Whether or not the Königswache has been secretly involved in other conflicts anywhere in the world is unknown. 17,800 escaped Civil War in Beluzia On August 27th, 2488, the Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon declared war on the legitimate government of the United Kingdom of Beluzia and Bailon. International Communist Support This declaration was not followed up by action until some time later, and remained a minor and largely symbolic declaration consisting mostly of civil unrest, riots, clashes with police and occaisional skirmishes between rival military units until the intervention of the Pan-Terran Red Army, at the behest of the Communist Party of Beluzia and Bailon in 2499. The Red Army landed approximately 700,000 men, nearly all irregular party-militia fighters. They struck and occupied Bailon, Iker Ado and Negunia, passing throught these territories, scattering the Royalists, linking up with Republican forces and leaving behind only small garrisons to allow maximum man-power at the front lines. The bulk of the Red Army forces consisted of Mordusian communist militiamen, with a large commanding element of high-ranking professional Red Army officers, and a few supporting units, from Deltaria, Tigunia and Cobura. This caused the Foreign Minister of Beluzia to issue an ultimatum to the Mordusian government, to cease all aid to the P-TRA. The Mordusian Social Capitalist Tory Party then declared it's support of the Royalist cause, attempted to convince the Mordusian Legislature to intervene in Beluzia on behalf of the Royalists, and eventually ended up threatening Civil War in it's own nation when this Initiative failed. As the KMP of Dundorf, acting on behalf of the Pan-Terran Royalist Army, threatened to intervene, all Red Army forces, less the small garrisons and major base on the Island of Bailon, were concentrated on assaulting Iliathor province, the Royalists primary stronghold and region of strongest support and location of the nation's Capital. The Königswache Intervenes On March 19, 2503, 60,000 men of the Königswache's elite KG1 unit were deployed to the Beluzia. Speaking to his men and the press, General (Ret.) Gerhard Graf von Rommelgave the following speach: "Men - You have fought before. For your country, and your comrades. Many of you have fought for me, for the Party, on the streets of the cities in our nation. Above all you have fought for an idea. The idea that good should prevail over evil, and that a man should fight to the death for this idea. No one here would dispute the righteousness of our cause. By God, every man here knows in his heart the truth of Divine Right, the slap in the face of man and God alike that dethroning a King represents. Our brothers in Beluzia face our most evil foe - They face the Communists. Not just any Kommunistischen, but the Pan-Terran Red Army, the very terrorist organization that the Pan-Terran Royalist Army was created to battle, to forever be vigilant against for the day when these Sozialistische Schwein-Hunden should threaten a King. That day is now! We must fight, fight to the death, fight them and fight them until we prevail, and we will prevail!!! We will not stop until a King reigns on the throne of the United Kingdom! For God and our King, and every King! Gott mit uns!!!" Entering the Country An advance team of commandos from KG1 infiltated the ocuntry and set up an airstrip and base of operations in the province of Negunia on March 23, and rapidly brought in the main force. Wearing old Dundorfian military uniforms and Royalist Army armbands, the Königswache went to war. They entered the country using their fleet of long-range decommissioned Military helicopters and pair of military cargo-planes. They also immediately began smuggling in money and weapons from international parties concerned enough to offer indirect aid to the Royalist cause, but not to offer actual boots on the ground. Action The KG1 specializes in two areas: Guerilla Warfare, and a "Military Advisor" role. Upon establishing a presence in Beluzia, commando platoons splintered off to go behind the lines of the Red Army in the province of Iker Ado, wreaking havoc on lines of supply and communication, isolating and frequently destroying garrison units in the province. The main force in Negunia set about rallying the battered remnants of the Royalist forces in that region. They initiated a campaign to cleanse the north and west of the region of all Red Army garrisons, and set up hundreds of training camps throughout the province to recruit, arm and train native militia-men in the Royalist camp to become insurgent fighters. They linked up with Loyalists in the Western section of Iliathar and began fortifying the capital and Loyalist strongholds, as wel as resupplying the beleagured Loyalist units in the Province. Simultaneously, strike teams entered the province of Iker Ado and set about stirring up as much trouble as possible. The Red Army Lumbers Into Action The Red Army advance, which had been stedily grinding into Iliathar ground to a halt. The Red Army's light garrisons of ill-trained militia-men could offer little resistence to the highly trained veterans of KG1 behind the Red Army's lines in Iliathar, and the Democratic Peoples Republic of Bailon, the puppet-state the Red army had set up and their main base of operations and naval resupply was cut-off from the mainland as KG1-led Loyalist militia-fighters and Army units swept down the west-coast to link up with the Loyalists in Iliathar. The flaw in the Red Army high-command's plan to encircle the Loyalist Stronghold and then utilise overwhelming force against the trapped Monarchists was revealed as the light garrisons behind the main battle line ringing Iliathar crumpled under the rallied loyalyst forces led by the Royalist Army (Königswache). The Red Army responded slowly and ponderously: After executing several mid-level Officers for the mistake, the Red Army lumbered due north and delivered what it thought was a crushing blow to the Royalist Army. It scattered the KG1 and KG1-led loyalist forces, finally capturing the airstrip in the north. The Red Army High Command thought it's victory was total, but when they "scattered" the Royalist army, it had in fact gone to ground. Suicide teams of native Beluzians made the Red Army have to surround and siege every major population centre in the Region, fighting block-by-block to retake them. After the Red Army's counter attack the KG1 and Loyalist forces simply scattered throughout the country, retreating into Iker Ado, Iliathar and even, some say, accross the border into Luthori where the people and parties nearly universally support the Royalist cause in their neighboring nation. Instead of the airstrip and base of operations in Negunia, now the KG1 set up command centres, bases of operations and resupply airstrips throughout the country. The KG1 training camps were largely un-molested, as the RAHC did not know of their existence. Nearly no intelligence was gathered before the Red Army swung itself north like an angry beast. Insurgency After KG1 went to ground, they switched tactics to more guerilla warfare. Loyalist Beluzian Army Units fighting in open battles would be led, advised and/or supported by KG1 units, but the main Königswache force engaged itself in espionage, assassination and sabotage, as well as training and leading the Royalist Fighters Corps(RFC), native Beluzians trained in guerilla war and insurgency tactics. In March 2506 the second in command of the Red Army, Comrade-Colonel Sergei Konstantinovic was assassinated in a bombing/sniper attack. The Royalist Fighter's Corps claimed responsibility. In August 2506 the entire Red Army garrison of the Red Square military base outside Parlos Decina City mysteriously vanished. The Banner of the Red Army unit holding the fort, 10,000 men strong, was found in an abandoned RFC training camp two years later, along with several uniforms and some military hardware known to belong to the unit stationed at Fort Red Square. In December 2506 Iker Ado CPBB Party Chairman Aloysius Smith was kidnapped and never seen again, presumed dead. Responsibility was claimed by the RFC. The Battle of Argunia In February 2507 a Loyalist army consisting of the Beluzian 32nd Armour Brigade, 8th, 15th and 71st Infantry Brigades and 20th Artillery brigade (37,500 men, plus 2,500 RFC irregulars and 5,000 KG1 commandos) met 106,000 Red Army Fighters, 12,000 of whom were Beluzian Regular Army units(mostly armoured units), in the province of Negunia, outside the town of Argunia. The Royalist Fighters Corps ambushed a Red Army supply column outside the city of Parlos Negina. The Red Army had gotten wind of the attack before it went off and were prepared to crush the RFC forces, and rapidly pursued them. What Red Army High Command did not know was that the RFC had puposely allowed Red Army Intelligence to get wind of their plot and set a trap. The RFC fighters fled leading the Red Army Division into a trap of their own. As the Red Army pursued the RFC fighters into a lightly forested very large valley outside the village of Argunia, artillery opened fire. Mines went off, machine guns and snipers opened up and shoulder-fired anti-tank missiles, infantry guns and long-range artillery fire smashed the Red Army vehicles at the rear of the main force, partially closing off their retreat. Large numbers of Red Army fighters panicked as their glorious hunt turned into a bloody trap. The rearguard under Comrade Commissar Vicente Guevarre broke and fled, about 20,000 men, all Red Army. They found themselves cut off by the smouldering wrecks of their support vehicles and armoured reserves, and more than half were cut down before surrendering. The Red Army center attempted to break back towards the death-trap that was their rear, until Comrade General Boris Ivanovich commanded the RAHC Commissars to turn their machine-guns on their own men, killing hundreds before the center decided better of it and ran forward instead of back. The exception was on the far right flank where Red Army units under Comrade Colonel Joaquin Pecino Alvarez succeeded in overwhelming their Commissars, killing all of their officers and fleeing to be cut down and captured at the rear. At the front Lieutenant-Colonel Albert Decina of the Beluzian 4th Recce. Brigade formed up a spearhead of regular army units, the few remainig tanks from the 33rd Armoured Brigade, the self-propelled artillery battery from 121st Armoured Company, half of the 107th light armour, and Red Army forces, 10,000 men under Comrade Commander Igor Strelnikov, 7,600 under Comrade Commissar Roman Oskirov Yeltskem, and 12,000 under Comrade Colonel Konstantin Ilyanovich. The spearhead, led by the Red Army Commander of Operations, Commander Strelnikov, managed to grind it's way forward, but it's advance slowed and then stalled without support from the central force which remained a chaotic mass of fleeing and surrendering men, officers and commissars firing on their own men, and pockets of resistance desperately fighting for survival. Turning to see that no support was forthcoming, Strelnikov, Yeltskem, Ilyanovich and Decina convened and decided to break free and abandon the trapped force behind them. They lost about half of their number breaking through and racing off to Parlos Negina. In the end, 35,000 Red Army fighters and 3,000 Republican Beluzian Regulars were killed, 49,000 Red Army and Beluzian Regulars captured, 17,800 surviving men of Decina and Strelnikov's column escaped. Some 1,200 Red Army fighters managed to escape through the only partially blocked off rear area. The battle was planned by Kommandant Gerhard von Duisberg of the Königswache, under him Oberhauptmann Sepp Jodl commanded the left and Major Friedrich von Dunburg commanded the right. Brigadier General Sir John Albert Iliathar was in overall commanded the Beluzian Regulars, though technically joint-commander with von Duisberg, and Commander Christian Neg commanded the RFC diversionary force. Commander Sir John George Abernathy led the International Brigade of the Pan-Terran Royalist Army, 500-strong. Category: Dundorf History